A clothes-treating apparatus refers to an apparatus which treats clothes placed in an accommodating space provided in a cabinet. Here, the term ‘treat’ means predetermined processes, for example, ventilating air to the clothes, supplying steam or hot air to the clothes to remove bad smell, wrinkles and humidity that remain on the clothes. As a result, a user can feel pleasant when putting on the clothes.
Specifically, when putting on a piece of clothes more than once, unpleasant smell, humidity and the like may remain on the clothes and this may give an unpleasant feeling to a user who tries to put on the piece again. To remove them, the piece might be washed but the quite often washing of the clothes happens to lead to short usage life of the clothes as well as the high cost required to maintain the cleaning of the clothes.
In addition, even after washing and drying the clothes, wrinkles may remain. It is inconvenient of the user to perform additional chores like ironing and variations of it and not to put on the clothes immediately.
To solve these problems, a clothes-treating apparatus may be used to remove unpleasant smell, wrinkles and humidity which remain on clothes.
According to the clothes-treating apparatus, moisture is supplied to clothes placed in an accommodating space to remove the unpleasant smell, wrinkles and humidity and air, including dry and hot air, is supplied to the clothes having much moisture because of sprayed steam to dry the clothes.
It may be effective only to expose the clothes to air or hot air when removing the unpleasant smell, wrinkles and humidity. The moisture may be supplied to the clothes to enhance the effect of the removal noticeably.
If moisture is supplied to the clothes placed in the clothes-treating apparatus, minute water elements are united with unpleasant smell elements remaining on fabric texture of the clothes and then the water elements united with the smell elements may separate from the clothes during a drying process, only to be discharged outside. In such the process, the unpleasant smell remaining on the clothes may be removed.
According to the above process, unpleasant smell, wrinkles and humidity remaining on the clothes may be removed and the user may put on the clothes with a pleasant feeling.